


Buhay Ko

by skeletonflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, ex to lovers, kaisoo centric, strong bromance sekai
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Naniniwala si Sehun sa pinagtagpo pero hindi itinadhana.Bakit?Eh kasi siya mismo ang nakatagpo sa dalawang tao na matagal na dapat itinadhana.Siguro nga siya mismo ang tadhanang hinihintay nilang dalawa.





	Buhay Ko

“Nanghihinayang, nanghihinayang ang puso ko  
Sa piling ko ay lumuha ka lang  
Nasaktan lamang kita”

Nagising si Sehun, hindi dahil sa alarm nya sa cellphone, na dapat tutunog pa five minutes later. Nagising siya dahil sa full volume ng speaker ng housemate niyang si Jongin. Nag-eemote na naman ang gago. Monday na Monday pero sobrang wala ata sa timing ang emo moments ng madrama niyang roommate. Sayang five minutes, naisip niya habang nagkakamot ng ulo. Akala siguro ni Sehun kasing gwapo niya yung mga bida sa mga teleseryeng pinapanuod niya. Gusto pa nga bumalik ni Sehun sa tulog pero parang palakas nang palakas yung boses ni Jeremiah. Narealize niya na sumasabay na sa pagkanta ang housemate niya.

“Tangina Jongin, akala mo ang ganda ng boses mo,” bulong ni Sehun kasi kahit isigaw niya iyon, hindi rin naman maririnig ng kasama niya sa bahay iyon eh. 

Napabangon nalang rin bigla si Sehun dahil naalala niya first day niya nga pala sa trabaho bilang Marketing Assistant sa isang kompanya sa Makati. Two weeks ago lang yung interview nya pero sobrang na-impress nya ata yung future supervisors niya kaya minadali nila ang proseso ng kanyang application. Swerte ni Sehun kasi ilang buwan rin siyang walang trabaho after graduation samantalang ang college bestfriend aka emo roommate niya ay ilang buwan ng nagtratrabaho sa ABS-CBN bilang assistant director ng isang teleserye, sobra raw kasing galing nito sa pag-eedit ng mga video kaya bago pa man sila makagraduate ay may job offer na ang binata. 

Kaya eto siya ngayon, nagpapasalamat sa roommate niyang nagpriprito ng itlog at nagsasangag ng kanin. May pasok din si Jongin ngayon pero alam ni Sehun, gagabihin na naman ito dahil lahat ata ng proyekto sa kompanya ay ginagawa niyang raket. Sayang daw kasi ang pera. Agree naman si Sehun dun kasi sa loob ng ilang buwan na wala siyang trabaho si Jongin ang naging accidental sugar daddy niya, minus the sex kasi ewwwwww and brotherhood lang ang kapalit na hanap ni Jongin ‘no, sa gastusin sa condo unit nila. 

“Dude, ang aga-aga bat ang drama-drama ng pinapatugtog mo? Brokenhearted ka ba?” tanong ni Sehun pag-upo niya sa dining table nila. Sa pagkakatanda kasi ni Sehun, sa apat na taon niyang kaibigan ang binata, never niyang nakitang lumandi or nagkajowa ever ito. Kahit di niya type si Jongin, nanghinayang pa rin sya kasi Sehun thinks deserve ni Jongin to get laid pero sa kanya na lang iyon.

“Hindi naman, namiss ko lang magpatugtog ng OPM eh, puro nalang kasi ako Frank Ocean.” sagot ng roommate niya.

“OPM daw pero on repeat naman yung kanta. Timang ka ba?” pang-aasar ni Sehun sa kanya. Nahalata niyang nanigas si Jongin sa harap niya, wala atang maisagot sa kanya eh nang-aasar lang naman si Sehun. Sinayang kaya ni Jongin yung five minutes niyang tulog; bumalik nalang si Sehun sa pagkain niya habang pinagmamasdan si Jongin na tila nawalan ng gana kumain. 

Pagkatapos kumain ng dalawang binata, nagvolunteer na si Sehun na maghugas ng pinggan. Salitan kasi silang dalawa eh, akala siguro ng iba sobrang domestic nila. Eh ang totoo niyan, ayaw lang nilang nagkakaroon ng dayaan sa gawain sa condo nila. 

Nang matapos siyang maghugas, nagpaalam na si Jongin na mauna na sa byahe at papunta na siya sa trabaho.. Sa Quezon City pa kasi ang trabaho niya, samantalang si Sehun ay walking distance lang. Di nga maalala ni Sehun kung paano niya napilit si Jongin na tumira sa condo nila sa Makati eh samantalang sanay naman silang dalawa sa maliit nila na apartment nun sa Krus na Ligas noong college pa lang sila. Ang mahalaga, hindi siya ang nagihirapan sa byahe. Grabe spoiled baby talaga siya ni Jongin. Kadire, sagot niya pabalik sa sarili. 

\-------  
Dahil nga walking distance lang at napaaga ng five minutes si Sehun sa gising, mas maaga siya sa kanyang kompanya ng mga fifteen minutes. Ayos, isip niya sa sarili. Dagdag pogi points din iyon sa mga supervisors niya. 

Nang makarating si Sehun sa 37th floor, kung saan nandun ang cubicle niya, agad siyang nagtime in at bumati sa kanilang madaldal na receptionist. Baekhyun ata ang pangalan. Pagkarating niya sa kanilang department, agad siyang pumunta sa kaniyang supervisor na si Junmyeon, ang Marketing Director nila ngunit may kausap ito na hindi niya na ata nakilala at nakita two weeks ago. Kung maliit na si sir Junmyeon sa paningin niya, ang kausap nito ay mas maliit sa kanya ng ilang inches. 

Babalik na sana si Sehun sa cubicle niya para mamaya nalang niya kakausapin si Sir Junmyeon nang mapansin siya nito. 

“Oh, Mr. Sehun Oh!” Banggit ni Junmnyeon. Napangiwi nalang si Sehun kasi hindi talaga siya sanay tuwing tinatawag siya sa ganoong paraan. 

“Good morning po, sir! Tatanungin ko po sana kung may ipapagawa na po kayo sa akin.” Binawi nalang ni Sehun ng ngiti ang director nila. 

“First day na first day, ang sipag naman ata natin. Oh siya nga pala, eto nga pala ang Chief Marketing Officer natin, si sir Kyungsoo Do.” pagpapakilala ni Junmyeon kay Sehun. Binaling naman ng kausap si sir Kyungsoo ang paningin kay Sehun Oh.

Imbes na magpakilala ang bagong Marketing staff ay tila natigilan ito ng mundo. Kumunot ang noo niya at bahagyang bumilog ang bibig nya. 

Parang pamilyar ang itsura ng pinakahead ng Marketing Department. 

Parang matagal niya na itong kilala pero hindi niya matandaan kung saan at kailan. 

Napalalim ata ang tingin at kunot ng noo nya kasi umubo ang boss niya sa harap nya kaya nagising si Sehun sa pag-iisip niya. 

“Good morning po sir Kyungsoo. Ako nga po si Sehun Oh, Marketing staff.” pagpapakilala ni Sehun habang naglalahad ng kanyang palad sa kanilang boss.

“I know you. Junmyeon already reported about what happened during your interview. Ilang taon na kaming workmates ni Junmyeon but that was his first time to be impressed on the credentials of a fresh graduate student. I hope you would be able to meet his and our expectations.” ang pagsagot ni Sir Kyungsoo sa kanya. Laking gulat ni Sehun na kilala na pala siya ng head nila. Nakaka-flattered pero nakakapressure rin. 

“Kyungsoo was in Australia two weeks ago for a business proposal meeting kaya he wasn’t able to attend your final interview. He trusted me enough to pass judgment for the position.” dagdag naman ni sir Junmyeon.

Kahit ano pa yung sinasabi ni sir Junmyeon sa harap niya, hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya yung familiarity nang makita si Sir Kyungsoo kaya kaysa bumalik siya sa pagmuni-muni ay tinanong niya ulit si sir Junmyeon about sa tasks na kailangan niya today. Nang sabihin na isesend niya nalang through email yung ibang important documents ay nagpaalam na siya sa dalawa.

Ngunit tuwing natatapos si Sehun sa kanyang revisions at submissions ng marketing proposals na binigay sa kanya ay bumabalik ang mukha ng isang Kyungsoo Do sa isip niya. Hindi niya naman nakahook-up ang boss niya kasi hindi naman siya nakilala nito. Mukha ngang ngayon ang unang beses na makita siya ng Chief Marketing Officer nila.

Pero bakit? Bakit parang matagal niya nang nakilala si sir Kyungsoo. 

Hindi rin naman madaling makalimutan ang hitsura ng boss niya. Kahit parang kinulang ito sa tangkad ay nabawi naman nito sa face value. Gwapo ang CMO nila objectively. Maputi at makinis ang mukha nito, hindi halatang nakakaranas ng stress sa kanyang trabaho. Mukhang may skin care routine eto pero ayaw na isipin pa ni Sehun iyon. 

Kaya nang matapos ang unang linggo niya sa trabaho ay lalong lumala ang frustration niya kasi hindi niya talaga matandaan si Kyungsoo Do sa mga alaala niya. Nakailang besese na siyang pagsabihan ng mga katrabaho niya kasi patagal nang patagal ang pagtingin niya sa opisina ng kanilang CMO.  
Unang beses si Baekhyun na sinabihan siya na kahit hindi pinagbabawalan ang office relationships sa kumpanya nila ay mas inaadvice na kailangan munang maging regular sila sa kanilang position. Tumaas lang ang kilay ng binata kasi pakiramdam niya pinagsasabihan siya hindi dahil pinapatamaan siya ni Baekhyun dahil natitipuhan daw ni Sehun si sir Kyungsoo kundi for future reference. Ewan, isip ni Sehun.

Naguguluhan na nga siya kung kailan niya nakilala si Kyungsoo Do, dadagdag pa si Baekhyun sa iniisip niya. 

Pangalawang beses ay si sir Junmyeon na tinaasan lang siya ng kilay matapos niyang ibalik ang pansin ni Sehun sa kanya na nakatingin sa saradong opisina ng kanilang CMO. Sinabihan din niya si Sehun na simula ng magtrabaho sa kumpanya si Kyungsoo Do ay never itong nagkaroon ng nobyo o nobya. 

Kahit ilang beses na siyang pagsabihan ng mga bago niya katrabaho niya ay hindi pa rin siya tumigil sa pagtanaw sa opisina ng kanilang CMO, pilit na inaalala kung ano at bakit matagal niya ng nakita ang mukha ng boss nila pero bigo pa rin siya. 

Siguro natigil lang ang mga pagtingin niya sa opisina ng mismong si sir Kyungsoo na mismo ang kumausap sa kanya. Pinatawag siya nito sa loob ng opisina para siya ay kausapin.

“Good afternoon, as much as i admire your marketing proposals and revisions, I don’t think enough yun for you to slack off after sending those. Marami naman sigurong binibigay na tasks si Junmyeon sa iyo, right? Pero bakit ilang beses kang tumitingin sa opisina ko, do you want to say something? ” Kyungsoo asks him, habang tinitignan siya nang malalim.

Narealize ni Sehun, creepy nga pala iyon nung siya na yung nakakatanggap ng tingin na ganun. 

“Hindi naman po, sir! May iniisip lang po kasi ako.” sagot ng empleyado.

“What was it? Relevant ba iyon sa work mo for you to waste minutes about those?” pagtaas ng kilay ng kausap nya.

“Not really, but I was wondering po kasi if nakilala ko na po kayo before.” napaamin nalang si Sehun, baka kasi si Kyungsoo mismo makaalala kung nagkita na nga sila before.

“I don’t think we did. This monday was the first time I saw you. Baka may kamukha lang ako or something.” sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Hindi po kasi eh, sobrang pamilyar niyo po talaga. Parang matagal ko na po kayong kilala pero hindi ko maalala kung kailan at saan ko kayo nakilala.” 

“Narealize mo ba kung gaano ka-creepy and stalkerish niyang remarks mo, Mr. Sehun Oh?” sinamaan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo si Sehun.  
“I’m sorry, sir. Baka nga po kamukha niyo lang yung classmate ko sa GE.” yumuko nalang si Sehun.

“Next time na gagawin mo yan, I will ask Junmyeon to report you.”

“Okay po. Di na po mauulit.”

Bumalik si Sehun sa cubicle niya at ilang beses niyang inulit ang revisions na pinapagawa sa kanya. 

\-----

Sa loob ng first week niya sa trabaho ay hindi niya man lang nakita ang roommate niya ni-isang beses. Ilang video projects ba ang niraraket ng roommate niya? Ganun ba siya naghihirap na hindi man lang siya nakauwi ng isang beses sa condo unit nila. Buti nalang Sunday ngayon, may bonding silang dalawang magbestfriend.

Bilang ganti sa roommate niya na alam niya naman madaling araw na nakauwi ay inulit niya ang tugtog ng Monday. 

“Nanghihinayang, nanghihinayang ang puso ko  
Sa piling ko ay lumuha ka lang  
Nasaktan lamang kita”

Bumili lamang ng ilang segundo si Sehun ay nakita niyang bumukas ang pinto sa kwarto ng isang Jongin Kim. 

“Magandang, magandang umaga Jongin Kim. Long time, No see. Saan ka galing this week?” dire-diretsong ani ni Sehun sa roommate niya na nagkakamot ng kanyang abs kasi topless ang mokong kung makatulog. 

“Sehun naman eh, may five minutes pa ako sa alarm. Tangina sayang five minutes.” sigaw ni Jongin sa kanya kasi sobrang lakas nga pala ng speaker nila sa condo. 

“Karma’s a bitch. So ano nga, san ka galing buong linggo?” balik niyang tanong.

“Sa Cebu, pinadala ako ng ABS for an emergency video project. Sorry di nakita natext, nawala talaga sa isip ko eh” pagtataray ng binata pagkatapos ay umupo ito sa dining table nila na walang nakahain na pagkain. Oo nga pala, ramen ttang lang ang alam na lutuin ni Sehun, ano pa nga ba ang ineexpect ni Jongin sa roommate niya?

“Ahhh, asan pasalubong ko?” excited na tanong ni Sehun tila bagang di niya napapansin ang sama ng tingin ng roommate niya sa kanya. 

“Andun nasa maleta ko.” tumayo si Jongin para siya na ang usual breakfast nila ni Sehun. Dahil Sunday ngayon, dinagdagan niya nalang ng bacon ang almusal nila.

Nang matapos silang dalawa ay nagvolunteer ulit si Sehun sa paghugas ng pinggan. Si Jongin naman ay bumalik sa kwarto para maligo, may schedule kasi silang dalawa today. Pareho kasi silang volunteer dance teacher sa isang maliit na dance school sa may Krus na Ligas. Ever since nagkakilala sila sa UP Streetdance ay napagdesisyunan nilang magvolunteer magturo kasi may philosophy silang dalawa na kailangan magkaroon ng support system ang ibang mga bata kasi hindi naging suportado ng magulang ang kanilang pangarap. Kaya siguro sila magbestfriend ni Jongin kasi pareho silang napilit na makakuha ng kursong praktikal sa kanila. 

Every other two weeks sila sa magvolunteer at mahigit dalawang taon na rin nila itong ginagawa. Iba talaga ang pakiramdam nila tuwing napapanuod nila ang mga estudyante nila sa mga recitals at presentations nila. Bonding moment na rin nilang dalawa ang schedule na iyon kasi buong maghapon ng Sunday, from 9 am to 4 pm sila sa dance school na kung saan nagtuturo rin ang orgmate nila na si Kuya Yunho. Si Kuya Yunho nga actually ang nag-invite sa kanila na magturo sa school.

Nang makarating sila sa dance school, after ng almost 1 hour na byahe, ay sinalubong na silang dalawa ng mga chikiting ng yakap sa tyan at bisig. Ang laki naman ng ngiti nilang dalawa kasi kung tutuusin ay hindi lang naman para sa mga bata kaya sila active volunteer sa school. Mahal talaga nilang dalawa ang pagsasayaw kaya nakakalimutan nila ang pagod at hirap sa mga responsibilidad nila sa kani-kanilang regular job tuwing nagsasayaw sila sa musikang gusto nila. 

Nasa pangalawang routine na sila ng practice nang napagdesisyunan nila na pagpahingain ang mga bata. Kumuha ng dalawang bote ng tubig si Jongin at inabot ang isa si Sehun. Nagpunas sila ng pawis at magkatabing umupo sa gilid ng kwarto. 

Habang ang ilan sa mga bata ay kumuha ng kani-kanilang baon, ang ilan naman ay nanatili sa practice at tila pine-perfect ang ilang steps kaya hinayaan ni Jongin na pakialaman ng mga bata ang kanyang Music Library.

Ilang minuto nalang ang natitira sa kanilang breaktime ng aksidenteng napalitan ng isang estudyante ang kanta. Iba kasi ang napindot, kasabay nito ang sobrang lakas na pagsabi ng lyrics ng isang kanta na eight years ago pang kinalimutan ni Sehun.

“Naalala ko pa  
Nung nililigawan pa lamang kita  
Dadalaw tuwing gabi”

Lumaki ang mata ni Sehun nang marinig ang kanta, samantalang ang ilang estudyante ay natawa kasi hindi nila alam ang kantang iyon. Oo nga pala, ang ilan sa mga bata ay di pa pinapanganak ng sumikat ang kantang iyon nung High School sila.  
Samantalang si Jongin ay nanigas na naman. Ilang beses na bang naninigas si Jongin? Ano bang meron sa best friend niya? Atsaka bakit ba nasa music library pa rin ni Jongin yung kantang iyon?

“That song was almost eight years ago.” bulong ni Sehun sabay tingin sa katabi niya.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Jongin nang masama pero halata mo sa binata ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. Mas tan si Jongin sa kanya pero halatang-halata talaga eh. Ilang taon na rin silang magkaibigan pero bilang na bilang sa isang kamay niya kung kailan niya nahuling namula ang pisngi ng kaibigan. 

Unang beses ng asarin si Jongin na may crush sa kanya ang kapwa dancer nila na si Taemin. Hindi rin naman sila nakapagdate kasi kahit flattered ang binata na tipo siya ng isa sa mga best dancers sa org ay tinanggihan pa rin ni Jongin ang alok sa isang date.

Pangalawang beses ay nung purihin ng crush nilang prof sa isang GE ang first paper niya. Sobrang liit lang daw ng porsyento ng population ng University of the Philippines ang matalino at gwapo. Swerte daw ang class nila kasi kaklase nila ang isang Kim Jongin. Offended naman si Sehun nang marinig iyon. 

Pangatlo beses ay nung nagperform sila ni Jongin kasama ang street para sa World Hiphop Dance Championship sa America. Marami kasi ang nagbalak na makipaghook-up sa dancer niyang bestfriend na members ng kanila rival groups. Siyempre proud naman si Sehun kasi pinag-agawan rin naman siya, sadyang mas marami ang nahumaling sa pagsasayaw sa kaibigan niya. As usual, tinaggihan na naman ng kaibigan niya ang advances ng iba. Sayang. Sayang talaga ang lahi ng isang Kim Jongin.

Pang-apat at huling beses niyang nakita ay nung nasa second semester sila ng last year nila sa college. Siguro hindi pa talaga nakakamove-on si Taemin kay Jongin nang isend niya ang isang youtube link sa group chat nila batchmates. Nang iclick ni Sehun ang link ay bumungad sa kanya ang kantang halos sumira na ng tenga ni Sehun nung High School, Buko by Jireh Lim.

Nagtaka pa si Sehun kasi ano bang kalokohan ni Taemin para isend yung kanta sa gc nila. Hindi naman nila pwedeng isayaw ang kantang iyon. Iniimagine niya palang ay nahihiya na siya sa sarili niya.

Nang magsimula ang kanta, laking gulat ni Sehun sa nakita niya. Bumangon siya from his bed at pinuntahan nun ang kwarto ni Jongin. Nag-aaral si Jongin nun for an oral exam pero inistorbo pa rin siya ni Sehun.  
“Ano ‘to, Jongin Kim?” tanong ni Sehun sabay pindot sa nakapause na video.

Kung tutuusin, isang lyrics video lang naman iyon ng kantang buko pero hindi iyon ang pinupunto ni Sehun. Ang bagay na sumira ng paniniwala at pagtingin niya sa isang Jongin Kim.  
Dahil ang isang Jongin Kim pala ay may youtube account na kung saan nakapost ang lyrics video na ang background photos lang naman na gamit ay High School photos ng college bestfriend niya.

May kasama etong lalake, mukha pa silang gusgusin pareho pero halata mong malalim ang relasyon nila sa isa’t-isa. Hindi lang parang tropa, kundi parang magnobyo. Sino nga ba ang mag-eedit ng isang video gamit ang kantang ‘Buko’ para lang sa isang kaibigan.

Kahit gusgusin, mukhang masaya ang nagbibinatang Jongin Kim sa video. May litrato pa ang dalawa na parang magkapatong, na nakapatong ang ulo ng isang binata sa balikat ni Jongin. Manghang-mangha talaga si Sehun nang matapos niya ang video kasi sa loob ng tatlong taon nilang pagkakaibigan, ngayon lang naging malinaw ang lahat sa kanya. 

“Tama ba ang sinabi ni Taemin sa group chat?” tapos na ang kanta pero parang gustong ireplay ni Sehun ang video. Tiningnan niya si Jongin nang maiigi at unti-unting nakita ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. Out of all the times na namula siya, eto ang pinakamalala. 

“Ano bang sinabi niya?” tanong ni Jongin, habang nag-iiwas siya ng tingin sa housemate.

“Ang sabi niya, ‘kaya siguro ako tinanggihan ng the great almighty jongin ay dahil di pa siya nakakamoveon sa first love niya’” ang pang-aasar na sagot ni Sehun.

“Eh ano naman!” defensive na sagot ni Jongin. Eh di totoo nga, di pa nakakamove-on ang lalaki. 

Binalik ni Sehun ang tingin sa bestfriend, “Anong nangyari sa inyo?”

“Wala.”

“Walang nangyari.” malungkot na sagot ng binata, sabay balik sa pag-aaral. Hindi na lumaban pa si Sehun kasi ayaw niyang makita ang ganong klaseng hitsura sa kaibigan. Hindi bagay para sa gwapo nitong mukha. 

Ang ginawa ni Sehun after ay nagreply siya sa group chat at sinabi, “Oo, mahal pa rin ni Jongin yung lalaki na kasama niya sa pictures. At oo, ako na ang nagsasabi, walang-wala ka Taemin sa kanya.” pabiro niyang sabi sa orgmate.  
Isang video lang naman ni Taemin na kunwari umiiyak at dumidila ang reply niya.

“Sus! Matagal na akong nakamove on dyan kay Jongin. Ako na kaya bagong niyang bestfriend. Asa ka Sehun Oh!”

Nang mabalik ang lahat ng iyon sa isip niya ay tila bagang nagkaroon ng Eureka moment ang binata. 

Napasigaw siya nang malakas habang tinitingnan siya ng ilang mga bata. Ang ilan naman sa mga bata ay isinabay niya sa kanyang victory dance. 

Tangina.

Sa wakas. Naalala niya na rin kung paano niya nakilala at nakita ang Chief Marketing Officer nila. Sobrang laki ng ngiti niya na tila nasagot niya ang greatest mystery of all time.

Ang lalaki sa video ay ang Chief Marketing Officer nila. Si Kyungsoo Do, ang ex at nag-iisang one true love ng bestfriend niya. 

“Tangina pano ba ako nakapagtapos sa UP kung nakalimutan ko ang bagay na iyon? Pakshet naman.” bulong ni Sehun sa sarili. Napansin naman siya ng katabi niya kasi nawala na ang hiya or kilig na naramdaman niya nung tumugtog ang kanta. Narealize lang rin pala ni Sehun na nagvictory dance siya sa tugtog ng buko. Napaisip tuloy siya bigla kung ano ang naging itsura niya habang nagsasayaw nun.

“Wala, ‘tol.” may naalala lang ako about sa trabaho.

Nagtaka si Jongin kung bakit ang saya-saya ni Sehun nang maisip ang trabaho pero hindi niya nalang ito ininda. Hinayaan na rin niya na tapusin ang kanta kasi maganda daw yung song sabi ni Lucas, kasi relatable daw ung song sabi ni Lisa, kasi nakakaiyak daw yung song sabi ni Wendy.

Bumalik sila ni Sehun sa pagtuturo at ilang beses inulit-ulit ang routine sa mga estudyante. Tinype na rin ni Sehun ang agenda niya pag-uwi sa bahay kasi baka makalimutan niya naman iyon.  
\------  
Pagod at masakit na ang katawan ng dalawang magkaibigan. Nakahiga si Sehun sa sahig, samantalang si Jongin ay nakahiga sa sofa nila. Hindi muna sila nag-usap kasi kahit pag-uusap ay hindi nila magawa pareho. 

Nagsignal nalang sa kanya si Jongin na oorder ito ng Thai food bilang dinner. Tumango nalang si Sehun.

Pagkatapos sabay kumain ay nagpaalam na si Sehun na bumalik sa kwarto kasi kailangan niya nang gawin at tapusin ang naalala niya kanina sa dance workshop.

Nilock na rin ni Sehun ang kwarto para mas maging panatag. Binuksan niya ang laptop at ang browser nito. Clinick ang youtube at sabay pindot sa nag-iisang like niya sa kanyang Youtube account. Nagsubscribe din siya sa channel na kaibigan kasi ganun siya kasupportive.

Nang mag-play ang video ay hindi niya maiwasan na magkumpara sa kung ano na ang naging hitsura ng boss niya kumpara sa itsura nito sa video. 

Mas naging mabilog ang pisngi nito.

Mas pumuti.

Mas tumangos ang ilong.

At higit sa lahat mas nawala ang mga ngiti nito sa labi at mga mata. 

May heart-shaped smile pala ang CMO nila. 

Samantalang ganun din naman ang kalagayan sa bestfriend niya. Lalo tuloy siyang napaisip, kung bakit sila naghiwalay? Kung bakit sinabi ni Jongin na walang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa?

Teka, bakit parang may pumapatak sa kanang pisngi niya? Bakit naiiyak siya sa kantang Buko. Kasalanan ‘to ni Jongin eh. 

Nang matapos ang youtube video ay naisipan niyang magbasa ng comments. Iba kasi ang mga Pinoy kung makapagcomment sa OPM songs.

“2019 anyone?”

“Mahal pa rin kita, Beverly Domingo. Ang tagal-tagal na pero ikaw pa rin ang buhay ko. Sana naalala mo pa rin ako. Binabalik-balikan ko ang kantang ito tuwing namimiss kita. Ilang taon na rin pero ang lakas mo pa rin sa akin.”

“Grabe! Noong unang beses ko ‘tong mapanuod, sobrang hanga ako sa bravery ng dalawang ‘to. For a homosexual couple to post a video like this during the time na sobrang discriminatory ng remarks against LGBT. I’m so proud that they were brave enough to share this video. When I first saw this, I was still in a closet but upon repeating the video over and over again, suddenly i felt liberated to do the same thing too.”

“Still a fan?”

May nagcomment, “ of what, the singer or the couple?”

The person who commented answered, “Of course, the couple. Kasal na kaya sila? Or engaged?” 

Someone also commented under that thread: “OMG, I was young when my friend linked me the video. Kahit na alam mong gawa lang ng movie-maker yung video, sobrang ang effort ni Kuya 1 sa paggawa ah. Kahit di ko sila kilala, grabe damang-dama mo yung innocence, yung sweetness, at yung genuine feelings nila sa isa’t-isa kahit na they looked so young back then. Sana going strong pa rin sila, kasi their love story was one of the reasons why I believed in love.”

“#LoveWins.”

“Jonginah, kahit basted ako sa iyo, sana maging masaya ka in the future. Deserve mo kasi iyon eh. From your future bestfriend, Taemin.” 

Natawa si Sehun kasi the comment was almost a year ago na, and nagkatotoo naman yung comment niya. Tatlo na silang magbebestfiend, nagkataon lang kasi na sa Cebu naogdesisyunang magtrabaho ni Taemin for his family business. Nagkaroon na rin naman siya ng nobyo na di hamak naman na mas gwapo at mas matangkad kay Jongin. 

Ang daming comments pa sa video and nag-eenjoy talaga siya sa rants and different anecdotes ng mga tao sa comment section. 

One thing that made him stop was definitely the comment under the username ‘Baebaekhyun’, na two weeks ago lang nakalagay. Nagtaka rin si Sehun kasi two weeks ago rin yung final interview niya sa kumpanya. 

The comment was only a sentence, pero it made him decide what’s to do next.

“Kyungsoo still loves you.” 

Naniniwala si Sehun sa pinagtagpo pero hindi itinadhana. 

Bakit?

Eh kasi siya mismo ang nakatagpo sa dalawang tao na matagal na dapat itinadhana.

Siguro nga siya mismo ang tadhanang hinihintay nilang dalawa.

**Author's Note:**

> first tagalog fanfic ko. sana magustuhan niyo kasi nag-outline outline pa ako habang kinikilig sa mga iniisip ko.
> 
> i already have the next scenes pero i decided to cut it kasi gusto ko malaman opinion niyo sa fic.
> 
> i know sehun-centric ang dating sa simula pero we'll ge there sa relationship ng kaisoo, inestablish ko lang kasi yung halaga ni sehun sa fic. 
> 
> comment kayo ng gusto niyong mangyari sa next chapter.


End file.
